Missing In Eternal
by Rediclufied.Espi
Summary: Brittany Left Santana behind. Everything seems like it's falling apart, Choosing not to take comfort with her friends she decides run and to take her experiance as a Surgeon and Join the Military. What happen's when she's forced to come back to her old life and Face everyone she's left behind almost 5yrs later? Or when she sees 'her' Again? -Read A/N-
1. Leaving, Emotions

**A/N: Yeah i know, A new story but Hey I can't let these's idea's just fly away. I needs to capture it! I haven't stopped with my other Story's there all still going.**

**Just like the other Story's, I don't have a BETA person. Mostly because i want to just update my story then wait for someone. So you all will just have to suffer with my Horrible Spelling and Grammar I really do try my best.**

**Another note, I really hope you all enjoy this Story. Because like the other's im just going with the flow, and seeing how this ends up!**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Leaving, Emotions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just a person with an Imagination who wishes she did! Only thing i own is the Plot for this story and seeing where it ends up.**

* * *

_Millions and millions pieces of my heart scattered throughout my body, Everything hurt. There was nothing for me to live for anymore, what the hell am i suppose to do now? Shes gone and i can't do anything, She left me._

* * *

Santana sat there staring down at the coffee table, A ring sat on it near a picture. Staring at the ring and the picture of Brittany and Her in an Embrace. Santana Kissing Brittany's cheek a large smile upon Brittany's Face as she did, Santana's eyes open looking towards the camrea. You can see the sparks in both of their eyes.

Closing her eyes for a few minutes. She frowned a bit, anger had quickly taken over as she leaned forward grabbing the picture, throwing it towards her flat screen TV. Causing the screen to crack and the picture's glass and frame to shatter into Thousands of pieces.

Quickly standing up she let her hands move to the end of the coffee table as she quickly threw it up words the table quickly flying back a short distance towards the TV screen. A leg or two breaking from the table as it did the glass that layed on to shattered. The stand the TV sat on quickly causing the TV to tilt then fall forward towards Santana though she quickly moved out-of-the-way. The ring buried somewhere under the mess.

Her hands Clenched into fists her perfect manicured nails dug into the palms of her hands. Wincing slightly she shook her head as she headed towards her room. Just as she did she looked to the small table holding some flowers in the vase. Looking up she could see some pictures hanging on the wall at the end of the hall. Picking up the Vase she quickly threw it at the pictures causing it to shatter against the pictures of her and Brittany. Making them fall to the floor and break.

Santana shook her head slowly, Tears threatened to fall from her eyes although she didn't let them. Her chest pounded, her lungs were gasping for air causing her to breathe heavily as she walked into her room. Slamming the door shut causing the walls to shake a bit she headed towards her bed and took a seat.

Looking down to the other side of the bed she picked up the Pillow and held it up to her face, Taking a deep breath of the sweet vanila scent that covered it. Her eyes seemed to get water tears continued to Threaten to fall, She buried her head into the pillow. A loud muffled scream came from her as she quickly stood up throwing the pillow to the floor along with everything else on the bed. The other Pillows then the bed covers and Sheets. Leaving the bed naked.

Santana moved back on the bed and quickly curled herself into a ball, her body began to shake almost violently. Tears fell, her chest ached causing her whole body to ache. She couldn't do this anymore. She finally broke, Brittany's not coming back its been 3 months. Yes she hurt when she left but she was hoping Brittany would come back and she was willing to forgive her for leaving. untill when she was going through her - Brittany's - clothes and found that promise ring left behind, She broke.

* * *

About 2 days Quinn walked towards the apartment building, Holding some bags along with a hand wrapped around her arm by Rachel who was holding another bag in her other hand. Both heading inside the building after using a keycard to unlock the building's door.

" I don't think she's going to go for it... " Rachel frowned slightly.

"It's been 6 Months and she doesn't do much... Just goes to work... I think it's better for her and we can help her more and keep an eye out for her.. " Quinn frowned too as she lifted on of her hands up to press the elevator's button. " Thank you. " Quinn spoke softly.

" For what? " Rachel looked up to her then to the Elevator doors, as they waited.

" For agreeing to let her stay with us. " Quinn gave her a somewhat sad smile.

" Don't thank me Quinn, Shes our friend. Your best friend. " Rachel returned the sadden smile as they both walked inside the ringing Elevator when it opened. Quickly pressing the number for the floor.

" I Love you Rach.. " Quinn spoke softly as she smiled and kissed the side of her head.

" I love you, too. " Rachel tilted her head on her shoulder, as Quinn let her head lean against hers when she did.

The couple headed down the hall when the Elevator made it to the floor. They stopped in front of a door. Removing her hand from around Quinn's. Rachel lifted her hand and began to knock on the door.

" Santana. " Quinn called out as they both waited.

Rachel quickly knocked again, A bit longer and louder this time when they got no answer. Quinn looked at Rachel as Rachel looked back knocking again. Quinn shook her head as she put down the bags she hand reaching into her pocket to take out some keys she quickly looked through them before quickly unlocking the door.

Quinn pushed the door open and quickly stepped inside. Her mouth gapped open a little as she panicked, looking at the mess in the living room. Rachel stood at the door her eyes wide open. Quinn quickly looked around the house before running down the hall.

" Oh my god... " Rachel spoke softly.

" SANTANA!" Quinn yelled out as she quickly opened the door to Santana's bedroom. Finding it Empty she quickly moved to open the spare room, before quickly going down the hall stepping on some glass her shoes causing some pieces to break into more tiny pieces, as she pushed open the bathroom door. " SANTANA? " Quinn called out again standing in the hall, she looked down towards Rachel who was looking into the kitchen then towards her.

Quinn stared at her for a minute before quickly pulling out her Cell phone and dialing a number as she walked down towards Rachel looking around as she did. After one ring it quickly went to Voicemail;

_' Hi you've reached Sanny's Cellie! ' - Brittany voice spoke, Cheerily._

Quinn quickly hung up the phone and pressed redial a few times it continued to go straight to voice mail. Quinn gritted her teeth abit As she listened to the voice mail finally on the 6th try;

_' Hi you've reached Sanny's Cellie! ' - Brittany's voice spoke, Cheerily._

_' Sanny's Cellie? ' - Santana'ss Voice spoke, In a slight laugh._

_' I like it kinda rhymes. ' - Brittany's Voice spoke, In an matter-of-fact._

_' I prefer Santana! no nickname's on my Voicemail Britt! ' - Santana's voice spoke, Complaining playfully._

_' Oh suck it up Sanny. ' - Brittany's Voice spoke, Giggly, only to soon burst out into laughter._

_The phone could be heard dropping to the floor Santana could be heard saying words that couldn't really be made out with Brittany's laughter although it was obvious that Brittany was being attacked by Santana with tickling, It didn't last long when the phone;_

_Beep._

Quinn looked to Rachel, Who was looking at her with tear filled eyes. Shaking her head at Rachel, Signaling that she wasn't picking up. Rachel quickly took out her phone as she began to dial the number. Once Quinn heard the beep she quickly talked.

" Santana, Where the hell are you? Please tell us you're okay? What happened here? Please me and Rachel are here for you now call us. Please don't do anything stupid, Santana. Don't do anything, Talk to us. Please we're here for you! " Quinn spoke into the phone her voice slightly cracking from being worried. Hearing Rachel on the other side of the room.

" Puck? Is Santana with you? " Rachel paced a bit stopping when she got a reply. " Do you know where sh... She's not here, We're already here. The apartment is trashed! " Rachel looked around, her eyes stopping towards Quinn who had hung up her phone and walked towards her. " Quinn's only getting voicemail... Yes... See you soon. " Rachel hung up as she shook her head a bit. " She' hasn't called him.." Rachel frowned.

" Oh god... What if she does something stupid! What if she's hurt! " Quinn thew her hands up tears threatening to fall as Rachel quickly pulled the panicked blonde into a hug.

" I know... " Rachel hugged her tightly. " We will wait here for Puck and if she's not here by the time he comes over... We'll call the cops. " Rachel told her as she pulled her towards the chair in the kitchen making her sit down as she sits down beside her in another chair.

* * *

About a half hour later Puck was standing at the door stepping inside over the bags as he looked around the apartment. Shocked he looked towards the couple sitting at the chair who was standing up.

" Santana? " Quinn quickly called out hearing someone though seeing Puck she stood up and quickly walked to him with Rachel. " Puck..."

" What the hell... " Puck pulled both the girls into a hug looking at the mess. Gritting his teeth a bit. " Still no freaking word? "

" No. " Rachel spoke softly.

" I'm gonna call work, again. " Puck told the two as he let them go they both nodded once he took out his cell phone he stepped to the side still looking around. Quinn had watched him before turning to look at Rachel.

* * *

About an hour later, Puck had made some calls to most of his friends and to places he knew Santana goes around. The same answer from everyone _' Haven't seen her in a while ' _She wasn't at any restaurants she normally hangs out, not at work.

" That's it lets call the cops. " Quinn told Rachel, Rachel had nodded.

Puck had stopped them earlier wanting to call other people before hand. He didn't stop them this time as he took a seat at the table his elbows against his thighs his head dropped in his hands as he let out a sigh.

Just as Rachel finished Dialing a thud could be heard by the door. Rachel ended the call before it could ring as she looked to the door, Puck and Quinn aswell. Watching as Santana stood there with bags in her hand, the bags Quinn had left at the door were already picked up and put away by Rachel, though she left the door wide open. Santana looked up towards them furrowing her brows as she headed into the house.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here... " Santana glared at the three before putting her stuff down near the door.

" SANTANA! " Quinn yelled at her causing Santana to slightly step back.

" What.. " Santana raised her voice back at her.

" Where the fuck we're you! What happened here! " Quinn yelled at her as she stepped forward quickly pulling the Latina into her arms hugging her tightly. " I thought something happened. "

" Fuck Lopez, We were worried about you! " Puck growled somewhat out ass he stood behind Quinn.

" I was about to call the cops. What do you think you're doing worrying us like this!" Rachel spoke out, somewhat frustrated.

" Wait hold up, " Santana pushed Quinn from her a bit getting out of her embrace. " Who do you guys think you are, Obviously you're not my paren..."

" We we're worried sick about you! " Quinn yelled glaring at the latina. " We're your friends, now don't even. What the hell happened here.. "

" I.. " The latina looked at each of them then towards the TV, taking a deep breath she picked up her bags and walked past them. " Nothing. "

" Nothing? Are you kidding, Look at this mess.. " Quinn pointed around

" It isn't your home, so it shouldn't bother you now back off. " Santana told her before walking to her room.

" Santana what the hell are you doing? " Quinn followed her, Puck and Rachel looked at eachother before following behind them stopping at the door Quinn standing behind Santana watching her.

" Non of your Bussiness. " Santana told her as she dumped the contents of a few bags onto the sheetless bed, Leaving two of the bags she had on the side.

" What is this? " Quinn stared at everything.

There we're a bunch of white shirts, underwear. All kinds of sporting clothing like sports bras or spandex and also A bunch of Toiletries. Notepads and pens. Santana pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket before turning to the closet.

" I'm leaving. " Santana snapped at them, as they kept asking her questions.

" Where the hell do you think your going.. Dont be ridiculous Lopez, you can't keep running! from everything that goes wrong. " Puck quickly spoke before Quinn.

"Santana, Please.. We're your friends. " Rachel spoke when Santana was grabbing out a duffel bag. Quinn stepped in her way.

" Shut it Dawf, Now get out of my way Quinn. " Santana glared at her. Puck and Rachel stepped inside the room moving around Santana.

" Santana, Were are you going.." Quinn pleaded looking at her. Santana glared at her turning to look at the other two.

" I'm going to tell you this once... Get out of my way before i... " Santana was warning them interrupted when Quinn snatched the paper from her hand, Puck had quickly grab her arm before Santana could attack Quinn to grab the paper back. " GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND GIVE THAT BACK! "

" Item's list... For the army? " Quinn looked confused, Rachel looked at Quinn then to Puck everyone looking at each other Puck continued to hold her. " Sant... Santana don't tell me... please don't tell me you... Please don't tell me you joined the Army... San..." Quinn looked up at her eyes threaten to spill tears.

" Puck, Let me go now. " Santana jerked herself from his grasp. Pucks hands dropping to the side. " You guys aren't suppose to be h..."

"You we're going to leave without telling us.. " Rachel stared at her, Tears falling from her eyes.

" I... "

_SMACK..._

Santana was cut off, paint spiked in her not hot cheek lifting her hand she touched her cheek gently. Her head was tilted to the side as she slowly looked towards Quinn who's tears were streaming down her face. Santana shook her head a bit as she glanced down taking a deep breath.

" I Can't believe you.. " Quinn told her the paper layed on the floor, having it been dropped.

" Santana... " Puck spoke in a soft voice. " Why... You're a Surgeon.. You work at the hospital... With us.. You don't belong in the fucking military! " Puck spoke louder at the end.

Quinn was staring at the Latina as the other's. The latina was looking down to the floor her hand still against her cheek. Silence fell around them. She could feel their eyes burning holes at her as she slowly shook her head.

" I need to get out, Away from here. " Santana voice didn't shake, she just dully spoke not a lot emotion could be read.

" because of her? " Quinn stared at her as Santana looked up at her. Quinn could see the Anger appear into Santana's eyes.

" No..." Santana looked at them all before pushing Quinn to the side a bit, stepping around her from them surrounding her.

" Santana... You can't do this... " Quinn frowned wiping her eyes.

" You shouldn't do this for her! " Puck gritted his teeth, biting back the tears that wanted to fall, His hands clenched in fists.

" Im doing this for me, I had my recruiter send my resignation for the hospital. I'm going into the Medical Field... Since im already have some experience as a Surgeon... I just need to get physical training... " Santana picked up the piece of paper. " I'm doing this for myself and no one else. "

" Santana you've got to be kidd..."

" No Quinn... " Santana cut her off as she held her hand up towards them, everyone staring at her. " She left, and i found ... i found her ring... The Promise ring i gave her. She left it. " Santana Looked at them taking a deep breath. " I waited for her.. and i was willing to forgive her if she just came back... Finding the ring... " She slowly shook her head. " She's gone, she won't come back. I don't want to stay here, i don't want to go back to that fucking hospital anymore... I'm doing this for myself... and only myself. " Santana looked at them, before turning around. " I didn't want you guys to be here... because... I couldn't say goodbye in person.. "

" That's ridiculous! " Puck stepped forward grabbing Santana by her shoulders. " We're your fucking family, What the fuck Lopez. She's gone okay, We get it. But you going in the Army! Active duty, Are you trying to fucking get yourself killed! " Puck growled out gripping her shoulders.

" I'm sorry. " Santana just said sighing softly as she looked down.

Quinn began to sob as she turned around, Rachel had quickly pulled her into an Embrace. Holding her tightly Rachel stared at Puck and Santana. Puck stared at her slowly releasing her shoulder he quickly turned and headed out of the room. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out she turned pulling Quinn with her heading out of the room. Following Puck out the front door. It wasn't long before the Door slammed shut, by Puck once they all we're out of the house.

Santana slightly jumped at the noise intruding the silence. She shook her head and slowly sat down moving her face to her hands letting the tears she held back the hole time free. She sat there crying to herself.

* * *

**TBC?**

**A/N: Hope you all Enjoyed.**

**I hate to ask but, Review? Just so I know what you think of the first chapter? And maybe if I should continue?**

**PS: I know I all my story's Have Eternal in the Titles... Cuz im weird and I like the word.**


	2. Cleaning, Packing & Late Goodbyes

**A/N: Happy 4th of July! Okay, I didn't expect alot of Alerts, Favorites. Thank you! I know i kinda asked for the Reviews but i do apperciate every single one of them and i will continue the story and see how it goes! Also:**

**Fair Warning: I dont have much Knowledge about Medical Or Miltary, will try and Do what i can to learn about and not let it down, by failing :(**

**Review Reply:**

**MusicFlowsWithin****: He's a good, Thank you for showing me that cover and It is sad listening to that and reading to the first chapter. Although it may just be me but, the song 'Fallen by Sarah McLachlan', - Which is a great song, If you haven't heard it.- I was listening to that while Writing both the 1st and 2nd chapter i actually repeated the song over and over a few times I guess to get in the mode or something... Call me Lame, but I actually kinda Cried. Lol, Thank you for taking the time to Review.**

**hazelbutton2002:**** Since Puck, Quinn and Santana are actually Finished there Internships and are on their way to becoming Surgeons they would be around 28? Maybe older if I have to make sense but I'd like to think 25-28. **

**Guest:**** I'm Glad you think its promising, and you liked it. I'll Consider the BETA.**

**I would love to hear what you all think about this chapter, when you're finished.**

* * *

******Chapter 2 - Cleaning, Packing & Late Goodbye's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. The Situation/Plot is my own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Laying on the bed she stared at the wall for an hour or so before sitting up slowly. Looking down to the items she had pushed over a bit on the bed. Slowly sitting up she wiped her eyes and shook her head as she grabbed the bag she had taken out earlier and started to slowly put all the items she had inside the bag neatly.

When she finished she lifted the other bags she had and pulled out some tape before walking out of the room she grabbed out some folded boxes. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and spoke softly to herself words that couldn't really be made out. Opening her eyes again she just kept a calm face as she started to open up the boxes setting the up so she could put things inside.

First she started with the pictures on the other walls and throughout the house, of her and Brittany. Just tossing them on each other in one of the boxes not really caring if they broke or not. Grabbing a pen she wrote on the box when she closed it up, _Trash_. When she finished she let the box sit on the side before unfolding some more boxes. She started to pack up other items around the house.

It went on for about 2 hours as she was packing up the stuff, some boxes had the words _Trash_ on it and some others naming what was in it. She had began to stack them up inside one of the spare rooms. She had then went into her room and grabbed out some sheets she got from the store taking them out to the living room she looked towards the mess with the TV and Table. She had sighed softly shaking her head as she had started to cover the furniture with the White sheets throughout the house.

She had grabbed a broom, dustpan and a small box as she walked over to the mess in the hall way from the shatter Vase as she started to clean it up when she did she looked to the pictures and slightly frowned shaking her head as she just put it in the box with the broke items. before walking over to the living room setting the stuff on the side she had went and picked up the TV and set it back on the stand.

Luckily it wasnt to heavily as she looked down towards the mess shaking her head a bit she flipped over the coffee table since the 2 of the legs were broken she just tossed the two broken legs on the upside down coffee table before she started to sweep up the glass and the picture frame with the picture into the box filled with the other trash she cleaned up. Looking down ait it she bit her lip and looked over towards the ring that layed somewhat under the TV stand but you could still see it. Picking it up she stared at it for a bit before she quickly tossed it into the box.

Staring at the box for a bit she shook her head and lifted it up putting in the corner of the room. She looked around taking a deep breath before walking towards her room. Looking down at her bag she took a seat next to it and stared down at the ground as she sighed putting her head in her hands.

* * *

Quinn began pacing in her living room, lifting her hands to wipe her eyes before crossing them against her chest. Rachel and Puck sat on the couch, looking lost in their thoughts. Rachel took a deep breath before standing up and walking towards Quinn stopping her in her tracks before pulling her into a hug.

" She can't... " Quinn spoke shakily and wrapped her arms around her hugging her. Burying her face into her neck.

" I know.. " Rachel sighed softly and hugged her. " Nothing we can do now, She's Santana. She's made up her mind..."

" The hell there is, I ain't letting her do this. " Puck stood up gripping his fist. " For fuck's sakes she can't do this. " Puck moved his hands to his face, his voice getting softer. " I can't let her do this and get hurt... "

" Puck.. " Rachel looked at him and frowned.

Quinn looked up towards Puck, then reached out and grabbed him by his leather jacket pulling him towards them. Rachel wrapped an arm around him as well as Quinn both hugging him tightly.

It was the second time they saw him in tears, the first time was when he saw Beth again though he made Quinn, Rachel and Shelby not to tell anyone. Not wanting to 'Lose his BAMF reputation' he told them playfully.

" We need to stop her this is stupid, She-She... " Puck pulled back from them his fists clenched tightly he was ready to take a swing towards the wall though both Quinn and Rachel grabbed him again and hugged him to stop him.

* * *

Santana sat on the at the kitchen table the sheets we're pushed to the side for now as she gripped on to a pen she was biting down on her lip. Here eyes staring down at the Paper. She had to do this, it was already to late to turn around not that she wanted to. Taking a deep breath she began to write.

After a few minutes of writing she folded up the pieces of paper's together and placed them in an envelope with the Name's; Puck, Quinn and Rachel. She sat it in the middle of the table before standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

_Everything will be okay, Right? Everything will change for the best, I get to start over. _She thought to herself as she headed inside of her room, Looking at her bags.

* * *

After a few hours in the Faberry apartment, still in shock about Santana. The small group decided to head back to Santana's apartment. Quinn held tightly on to Rachel's hand as they headed over towards the door. Puck was in the lead, stopping at the door he took his hands out of his pockets and quickly reached for the door handle not bothering to even knock.

Quinn and Rachel watched him push the door open, All of them hoped Santana didn't leave yet. They needed to at least try again to stop her. Walking inside once Puck headed in and headed straight towards the room when he didn't see anyone in the living room.

" Santana? " He spoke loudly his voice slightly broken. " We all need to talk. "

Quinn and Rachel we're looking around, all the living room Furniture were covered in sheets. Rachel bit down on her lip and felt Quinn squeeze her hand as the blondes eyes traced around the room.

" She's not here... " Puck walked back into the living room finally taking in the Scene. "Fuck..." He cursed harshly as he tried to bite back his anger, She was gone, Again.

"We'll just wait for her to get back and talk to her." Rachel spoke up, "I Don't think she left just yet, May... Maybe..."

"No..." Quinn interrupted Rachel she was staring through the kitchen opening at the Table. Releasing Rachel's hand she picked up the Envelope. Puck and Rachel Followed behind. "We're... She's...gone..." Quinn frowned, Biting back new tears she shakily opened up the envelope with Rachel and Puck at her side they all began to read;

* * *

_Quinn, Puck, Rachel;;_

_I'm so sorry, you guys, i didn't mean to hurt any of you. You are all the most important people in my life, Along with my Family and that's who I consider you all. Apart of my family. I love you guys, Even you Berry. I actually wanted you guys to find out about me leaving this way other than in person. The look on your faces and you're reactions, I am so, so sorry._

_Please take care of each other? This is a Goodbye, but it wont be forever. I will be back to see you guys one day. I just really need to do this, Not for her, but for me. I really do need this, It's for the best so please forgive me._

_Quinn, _

_You're my sister. Obviously not by blood because come on, you don't look as good as i do... I'm only kidding, You're gorgeous. I Love you and we've been friends since Preschool, I've had you're back you've had mine. Even if we did get at each other at times we always made up and became friends again. I know you're upset with me, I never want to lose you. My Sister, My Best friend._

_Rachel, _

_You're my friend. I never thought I would consider you one at first back in school. Yet i never thought i would even consider you Family. Because you are, like Quinn you're like a little sister to me. by little I'm talking about your height, Dawf. I meant it when i said i loved you because i do, I know I'm always mean to you but honestly I care about you. You're Quinn's girl, she's been in love with you forever, Take care of her._

_Puck, _

_You're like my Brother, Like Quinn you have always been there for me. I Love you. I am so sorry, I really am. I wish non-of this hurt, and it was different but this is what i want to do. I will come back and maybe things will be different? In a Good way. I know that you, like the others are mad at me. I just hope you'll forgive me to. Take care of Faberry, and yourself._

_I Love you Guys and I'll Miss you Guys, Contact you guys when i can._

_This is only Goodbye, for now._

_If any of you ever need a place to stay It's okay to stay in my place, although when i get back, Berry better be in Broadway instead of being a Vocal , C'mon, You belong in Broadway, Break a Leg. _

_Quinn, Puck you both better be making your way up. I never thought we would all become Doctors together. Save lives, I know i will._

_Because_

_I'm Santana Freaking Lopez_

* * *

_**TBC**_

**A/N:** **Not BETA'd, Sorry about the Bad Spelling and Grammar!**

**Remember I'm just going with the Flow. Anything can happen, but i will do my best to make this the best story possible**

******I would love to hear what you all think about this Chapter/Story!**


	3. 6 years later, Still alive?

**A/N Hey guys sorry for the long wait for an Update! I hope you guys enjoy this! I have to tell you guys though, I do not know a lot about Medical knowledge. (I'm going off partly from Google and Second Favorite show Greys Anatomy Doing my best) And I also do not know A lot about Military knowledge! So please forgive me if I make mistakes. It's just a Fanfic, Anything can happen.**

**I Did a Time leap but there will be Flashbacks!**

**Thank you Everyone who Reviewed I appreciate each one of them :)**

**Warning: Small Adult Scene.**

**NOT BETA'd**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - 6 years later, Still alive?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just a person with an Imagination who wishes she did! Only thing i own is the Plot for this story and seeing where it ends up.**

* * *

_**January 23 - 7am**_

_Santana had never imagined being a Surgeon in the Military. It was never at the top of her list of what she wanted to , Being a Surgeon was on the list because her Father is one and Lawyer was right next to it like her Mother. But a Surgeon in the Military, now that never crossed her mind. Although here she is now. _

_MAJ Santana Maria Lopez, stood at the entrance of the tent using the back of her arm to wipe some sweat off of her forehead, before checking the time. She wore her Military Scrubs, before she reached out grabbing a Trauma gown puting it on over her scrubs and tying it she then picked up and adjusted her stethoscope around her neck. She looked over towards the soldier who sat at a small desk in the corner of the room with a Radio._

_"Ross, Where the hell is the chopper?"_

_"ETA 5 minutes. Ma'am!"_

_Santana, shook her head taking a deep breath. She had been woken up a few minutes ago to get ready for the incoming trauma. _

_"What's the damage?" She asked the soldier._

_"All i know is, Delta 34 Base was Ambushed. We are the Nearest camp. Theres a total of 7 at the moment, Ma'am. There sending us the ones that don't have a chance of surviving the Trip to Medical HQ. "_

_"Keep me Posted." Gritting her teeth, Santana quickly looked back to the others. _

_"Touchdown in 2 minutes."._

_"ALRIGHT!" She called out, getting everyone's attention. The Doctors and Nurses quickly made their way next to the entrance of the Large Medical Tent next to Santana. All standing near her wearing their Trauma gowns and gloves. "We've got 7. I want O-bags ready, Though if you find out there type use it. Make sure your areas are ready."_

_It didn't take long after she ordered the Nurses to get the Blood bags ready when she heard the Multiple Choppers heading down. Everyone started to run around as they we're bringing in the wounded soldiers from the Choppers._

* * *

**Present**

Physical wounds can always heal. Though pain Emotionally, or Mentally sometimes never do. The thoughts of that Physical wound, How it happened? That thought can still Linger in your mind and you can still Feel It. The Pain just Never completely Goes away.

"Ma'am, we're here." The cab Driver spoke out, Santana quickly opened her eyes looking from him to the window.

"Thank you." She spoke in a soft but Firm tone as she pulled out her wallet.

"No, Thank you Ma'am. For you're service."

Santana glanced up to the man who smiled back at her. She gave him a smile in return as she pushed a few bills through the thick plastic shield's slot that was separating the Driver from the passengers. The sound of the door opening caused Santana's head to quickly look to the Doorman from the Building they stopped in front of.

Santana looked back to The Cab driver and gave him another smile before she turned so her legs were partly out of the Cab. Reaching for her Forearm Crutch she quickly positioned it before pushing herself out of the Cab.

"Thank you." She told the Doorman who was holding the door open for her.

"You're welcome Madam." The Doorman gave her a smile, Just as she turned around and went to reach in for her Military Duffel bag he quickly stopped her. "Let me."

Before Santana could protest he had reached in and grabbed it. She quickly stepped back with her Crutch holding on the handle tightly. Giving him a small Polite smile.

"I'm sorry if you don't mind me asking. Where's Jerry?" Santana asked softly as they both made their way to the front door. People had given Santana a small smile, while some we're staring at her forearm crutch.

"Jerry?..." The Doorman looked at her for a few seconds before rubbing his chin with his gloved hand. "Jerry Riggins? That old man." He smiled, receiving a nod from Santana. "He's been on a long Vacation, Ireland I think?"

"I see." Santana gave another nod before stopping at the Elevator, she looked to her Military Duffle bag. "Thank you for helping me with that, But i can take it the rest of the way."

"Are you sure about that, Ma'am?"

"Positive." Santana held out her hand without the Crutch, She quickly swung it over her shoulder holding back a small wince.

"By the way My names, Randy." The older doorman smiled at her.

"Nice too meet you, Randy. My names Santana Lopez." Santana smiled back at him as she stepped into the elevator. " Take care Randy. "

"You too, Ms. Lopez." He called back as the doors shut.

Santana shook her head slowly once she was alone she shifted the bag so it was more Secure on her. Clenching her Forearm Crutch tightly she used her free hand to press one of the buttons.

* * *

_**January 23 - 10pm**_

_"Who's on call tonight?" Santana asked as she looked over the unconscious soldier laying in front of her checking his wound before taking off her gloves and walking away a man in Scrubs walking beside her._

_"We have Lewis and Baker's." The Man told her looking at the clip board._

_"Okay, Let them know they are to wake me up if anything goes wrong."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

_Santana nodded to him as she headed out of the Medical tent towards the Tent next to it. She quickly headed inside out of the cold nights air. She had spent the last 16 hours on her feet with the Traumas that came in this morning. She looked to some of the Doctors that were sitting in their beds getting ready to lay down, nodding towards Santana as she headed down towards the one at the end. _

_She had nodded back. She was glad she had the cot one at the end, so that she could have some privacy since she had a curtain up, blocking the corner off from everyone she looked to her bed and took a deep breath as she loosened the tie on her scrub pants she quickly moved and layed down in her cot._

_It didn't take long in till everyone in the tent was asleep and the lights we're out. Santana didn't fall asleep, She just layed there for a bit in silence staring up at the top of the tent. Biting down on her bottom lip she let out a soft sigh before seeing a dark Figure make its way through the Makeshift curtains and next to her Cot._

_"Hey." A soft sultry voice whispered in her ear._

_"Sergeant Walsh." Santana spoke softly her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes' had adjusted in the dark, looking at the Blonde._

_"I thought you'd still be up." She told her softly before leaning in and kissing the side of Santana's neck._

_Santana tilted her head to the side so she could have more room. Her breathing began to get heavy as she slowly sat up Causing SFC Walsh to sit back on the tent's floor. Santana sat up slowly in her seat glancing back at the curtains Relieved at the snoring of the few people on the other side and the soft humming of a Generator just outside the tent. _

_"Lay down." Santana told her softly as she pushed her small Camo pillow to the floor. _

_With a large grin appeared on The blondes face as she layed back on the floor fixing the pillow under her head. They didn't bother with the cot not wanting to risk making noise on it or breaking it. Santana returned her smile with a small one of her own as her eyes cascaded over her slim but although built body. _

_The blonde watched as Santana moved to kneel, one knee between her legs the other on the outer side as she moved her hand down to the bottom of the women's Tan Army Shirt she pulled it up although she didn't take the shirt off but kept it resting above her training bra covered breasts. Santana dared to look down at the blonde who looked back at her, her eyes we're filled with love. Santana had smiled as she reached out and gently stroked the side of her cheek._

_'I love you...' she thought to herself as she gave a soft smile back at her she scooted down a bit and leaned in and kissed her softly on her on her tone muscular stomach. Flicking her tongue out above her belly button she nipped at her receiving a soft muffled sound from the blonde._

_The blonde breathing began to somewhat heavy as the Latina kissed her way up towards the fabric covered breasts. Lifting on of her hands and pulled down the Bra letting her left breast pop out the end of the Bra resting below her breast. Santana quickly brought her mouth over the harden nub as she flicked her tongue over it before she sucked._

_Biting hard on her lower lip the blonde moved one of her hands on top of Santana's Messy bun. Quickly removing it just as it landed not wanting to mess up the hair anymore. She put her hand down over one of the cots metal legs. Santana Lifted her head a bit blowing softly on the hard wet nub causing a somewhat cold breeze over it. She lifted her hand and moved it over the nub and gently pinched and twisted it as her other hand freed her left breast. Moving to do the same she had done before to the neglected nub._

_"San..." She moaned lowly but quickly bit down on her tongue to stop herself from being any louder. _

_Santana quickly stopped hearing the soft-spoken nickname. She moved up her body and looked down into the blondes dark eyes before leaning down and kissing the side of her jaw towards her ear._

_"Again..." She whispered softly her hot breath blowing against and in her ear._

_The blonde put her hand over the back of The Latinas neck and pulled her down a little close as she whispered in a sultry voice in her ear. "San... Please... "_

_"Anything, Br..." Santana spoke with a soft mumble stopping herself before she could finish the name she pressed a kiss on to the blondes lips she moved her hand from one breast to the next gently pinching it as her other hand slowly made its way over her stomach and down to the zipper and button of her Military pants. _

_She quickly and experiencily undid the button and pulled down the zipper as she moved her hand under the Pants and in the Blondes underwear causing a low moan Santana quickly attached her lips again into an open mouth kiss letting the blonde suck on her tongue._

* * *

**Present**

Santana had made her way out of the Elevator towards her apartments taking a deep breath she slightly winced as she stood there in front of the door. Looking at the sheet of paper tapped on it she sighed a bit and reached in her pocket with her free hand taking out a key. She unlocked her door grabbing the paper, pulling out the key as she pushed opened the door and headed inside and pushed the door closed with the bag on her back.

The scent of new quickly filled her nose as she looked around the apartment seeing the new furniture in the house. Shaking her head she dropped her bag by the door and headed over towards the kitchen putting her key down as she looked over the piece of paper.

"Great." She put the piece of paper down and reached into her pocket to grab out a new disposable phone she had bought earlier dialing in a number.

_"Sal's Movers and Delivers, My names Bridget, How may i be of Service?"_

"My name's Santana Lopez... I want to confirm, if my things have been delivered... Authorization Number. " She looked at the piece of paper. "3494-2871."'

_"Oh Ms. Lopez, Yes it says here that we had delivered everything in your apartment to Lima, Ohio. They had put everything in your chosen storage place."_

"Great, Thank you."

_"Of Course. May I ask if everything you had ordered had been delivered."_

Santana looked around herself seeing all the new Furniture. " By the looks of it, Yes. Thank you."

_"Of course, If you have any questions you can give us a call. Thank you, have a great day."_

"You too." Santana hung up she placed her phone down as she reached into her chest pocket on her military uniform and pulled out a mini white and black composition book.

Opening it up she looked at the names and numbers inside stopping at the first page that had Friends at the top of it, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and a few others on the page sighing softly she got ready to dial one before stopping herself and shaking her head shutting the phone she placed it down by the phone on the counter.

Santana headed towards her refrigerator opening it up with her free hand as she looked inside. Shaking her head as she saw nothing inside. "Estupido." She rolled her eyes and closed it. Looking to the Cabinets she looked through them hoping to find a drink. Coming out Empty she rolled her eyes once more. "_By the looks of it, _Estupido." She headed towards the counter grabbing her key and phone before heading towards the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Santana to get a cab, Having told the Driver where she wanted to go. She asked the man to wait for her as she opened the door slowly letting her feet out first before putting on her Forearm Crutch. Wincing slightly as she pushed herself up she took a deep breath and stepped away from the door and closed it.

Santana looked around for a minute then down to herself. _God I should have changed first. _She shook her head at herself before she pushed her way trough the doors into the mini-mart. She picked up one of the carry baskets near the door and looked around the store before walking down the First Isle looking at the chips.

I should properly call them back and tell them they forgot my fucking Food. Santana Rolled her eyes as she leaned on her good Feet lifting her hand with the Crutch she reached out letting it hang a bit as she pulled two bags of chips of the shelf before holding on to her crutch again she moved down the Isle.

"Would you look at that, Still alive?" A older man spoke from the side of her.

Santana's head snapped up as she looked towards him with a somewhat confused Expression before it slowly disappeared. "Marco?" She watched as the man smirked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ran low on Cigars." He shrugged with a smirk before it turned into a large smile. "Damn, Santana!" He reached his hands out and placed them on her shoulders. "It's so good to see you! How the hell have you been?"

"Ah... Well... " Santana's somewhat locked when he touched her shoulders. "I've just returned from my 5th Deployment, I'm still kicking." Santana shrugged slightly when he removed his hands from her shoulders.

"Glad you're back!" He smiled at her.

"Me to." Santana forced a smile as she looked at him. "Maybe I'll stop by the bar tomorrow before i leave, if you still work there."

"Work there i Own the place!" He smirked as he looked her over, His eyes looking at the Crutch before looking back to her. He wanted to ask but he knew, It was a touchy Subject to some soldiers and Well Santana wasn't one to talk without a few drinks in her.

"Seriously? That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank' you. " He smiled at her, before it faltered a bit. " You said before you leave? Getting Deployed again or something?"

"actually. I'm moving back to Ohio, I'm here settling some paper's. " Santana shrugged a bit.

"Damn! Here i thought I'd finally get a costumer I actually like." He sighed, " Well you better stop by. "

"Hah..." Santana shook her head with a small laugh. " I'll stop by. " She confirmed.

"Great, Drinks on the house." He stepped back. "It's great to have you back, Santana."

"It's Great to be back. " She lied.

* * *

_**January 23 - 10:35pm**_

_Santana sat on her cot Fixing her pants and shirt as she looked down to Walsh who stood in front of her with a Smile. As she fixed her own clothing she kneeled down in front of Santana placing her hands over her thighs and spreading them as she moved herself closer to the Latina Staying between her legs looking at her at Eye Level._

_"Have you thought about it?" She had leaned in close to her ear to whisper._

_"When the tour ends?" Santana replied in the same way, both trying to keep their voices lower than the sounds of the snores and the humming of the generator._

_"Yes, I want you, too come home with me." _

_"I don't think that's a good idea." Santana looked towards the curtains._

_"It's a great idea, We've been doing this for a year, you don't have anyone back at home, I don't have anyone... We're both single there." She looked her and bit down on her lip._

_"Alyssa, I just don't think it's a good idea..." Santana slightly frowned, She didn't want this to be bigger then it was._

_"Santana, We've known each other for 3 years. I only see you when we can be alone, and when we had our last R'n'R. This will be my last, Tour. I'm not signing up again, we wouldn't have to worry about each other in Public. We won't get into any trouble."_

_Santana just looked at her and shook her head slowly. " Look this isn't the time to be discussing this. " She lifted her hand singling behind her. "We're not alone and we will get into trouble if anyone hears us.. We already pressed our luck."_

_Alyssa looked at her and frowned slightly as she gave a nod she leaned in to kiss Santana, who turned her head quickly causing Alyssa to kiss her on the cheek. A flash of hurt and rejection crossed her face as she pulled away. Santana looked at her and sighed guiltily._

_"Goodnight, Sergeant." _

_"Goodnight Major..." _

_Alyssa stood up slowly as she stepped backwards looking at her once more before turning and pulling the Curtain open just a little she looked out seeing only a few soldiers asleep luckily no one was facing towards her she slipped out towards her cot on the other side._

_Santana watched as she left hearing the blonde settle in her somewhat squeaky cot. She layed back in hers reaching down and picking up her pillow and setting it under her head. She drawled out a long breath. _

_She had closed her eyes as her thoughts went back to the moment she was looking at the blonde thinking of 'I love you.' She didn't see Alyssa, She saw the -person with the name she almost let slip out- only person she thought she could ever love after all these Years._

_Brittany_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the Chapter, I'm sorry if it was boring but I'll assure you I'm trying my best.**

**Remember I'm also trying my best with Medical/Military knowledge the best why I can!**

**I somewhat have the story planned out (Kinda). **

**Still going with the flow but I have an Idea on where I want it to go.**

**Hopefully you guys, will enjoy it.**

**I haven't stopped with my other story's I'm still working on them aswell.**

**I Love them Reviews :) So please... ****Review? (Totally not forcing you too*Eyes*)**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions? **

**Ideas?**


	4. Shot Glass, Early morning

**A/N: Hey guys, I'll be honest with those who have been reading and waiting for a next update. At first I wasn't sure how i was going to continue so i had a Writers block.**

**I know... 'But you only just started' I'm sorry but yeah. After a while there's alot of IRL drama going on around me so i really am trying :(**

**Good news out of all of this? I got a new computer... Kinda I mean IT was givin to me and it works great. *Knock on wood* Im hoping to start writing more with this story and to continue with quicker updates Along with my other story. Hopefully no one's mad at me.**

**Warning: I have no Medical or Military Knowlege. Google is my source and let me tell you... I'm a Bad Googler so i'm sorry. I don't have a BETA'er so all mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shot Glass, Early morning.**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I'm just a person with an Imagination who wishes she did! Only thing i own is the Plot for this story and seeing where it ends up.**

* * *

Rachel rushed down the hall heading into the bathroom. She hurriedly unbuttoned her pants and pulled it down as she quickly moved to sit down.

"Oh my god..." Rachel Exclaimed in shock when she sunk into the toilet. Both lids we're up. She had her hands on the side of the sinks counter her other hand on the side of the toilet bowl as she attempted to hold herself up. "Seriously Puck! Quinn!" Rachel screamed. "QUINN!"

"What?!" The blonde quickly ran into the Bathroom, Looking at the Burnette who was sitting on the toilet holding herself up. She quickly reached down to help her.

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to Murder him!" Rachel frowned as Quinn helped her up. "I need a damn shower!" Rachel leveled herself infront of her

"I'll talk to him." Quinn sighed as she helped Rachel pull off her pants.

"No i'm going to murder him and your going to help me by burying his body." Rachel sighed and rubbed the growing bump on her stomach.

"Okay." Quinn chuckled softly but quickly stopped seeing her rub her stomach. "Whats wrong?" the Blondes face strucked with worry, she reached forward to touch her stomach.

"Nothing, nothing, i'm fine the baby is fine. " Rachel smiled, at blondes concern. She pulled up her shirt to take it off only to have Quinn stop her and finish taking it off for her.

"I think i'll be the one to murder him." Quinn sighed, leaning in she kissed Rachel on the lips as she reached behind her to undo her bra.

"As long as i get a turn to contribute in murdering him then okay." Rachel smiled at her and nipped at her lip as she stood naked infront of Quinn. "Look at me, I'm a ballon." Rachel frowned as she looked down at herself.

"Oh please, you're sexy." Quinn winked as she reached out and placed her hand over her stomach. "Go shower and i'll make you you're lunch."

"You better." Rachel pat the back of Quinns hand before turning and heading into the shower closing the Curtain.

Quinn rolled her eyes, grabing the door handle as she watched Rachel head into the shower she bit down on her bottom lip.

"That's disgusting." Someone spoke from across the hall her hand on the door handle. "Could you check her out when no one's around." The young girl rolled her eyes as she held onto a small bag and headed down the hall.

Quinn quickly turned her head towards the girl eyes wide. Quickly shutting the bathroom door. "Beth... I-i no i was just... helping Ra-"

"Don't care..." Beth didn't bother looking at her. Shaking her head as she continued her way, down the stairs.

Quinn watched for a minute, sighing softly. She headed down the hall to her room to change, before heading down and making Rachels lunch.

* * *

_**January 24 - 5:38am**_

_"Major," Someone spoke somewhat loudly as he stood near Santana's Cot but stayed near the opening of the curtain."Major Lopez."_

_Santana's eyes opened quickly as she got up off her cot, with this type of Job. You needed to be a light Sleeper._

_"Major, we're sending all of our injuired to Headquaters. Helicoptors will be here ETA 30 minutes." The soilder in scrubs looked a little worn out."Headquaters want's us all to leave Camp to next post."_

_Santana's brows furrowed together. "What?!" She eyed the soilder as she quickly pushed past him heading out of the door. The few people in the tent we're already pack up there things quickly stoping what they we're doing as Santana passed them, only to continue when she left, the soilder who woke her sighed as he quickly followed hot on her heels_

_Her hands shot up to her head as she quickly attempted to fix her hair as She quickly entered the medical tent. _

_"Ross, what the hell's going on."_

_"Everyones on high alert, A few hours ago after Delta 34 was ambushed. Ross glanced down at a peice of paper infront of him. "Bravo 14 was ambushed. HQ wants us to get to Foxtrot 20 base in 1300 hours. I was just informed 20 minutes ago." Ross winced at the angered look on the Latina's face as it deepened._

_"How many drop off are they doing for all our injured." Santana robbed her forhead tiredly._

_"There sending 2 choppers for all the injuired we have."_

_Santana gave a nod. "Status on the men last night?" Shelooked down at herself to fix herself up abit._

_"There all still stabled, we had one scare."_

_Santana raised her head, eyeing ross waiting for him to continue._

_"We almost lost the our head guy last night but Baker managed to stable him again."_

_"Didn't i tell you guy's to wake me if anything serious happens." Santana glared at him, as he gave a nod._

_"Baker thought you could rest since you had a long night and he knew he could help the guy, Ma'm."_

_Santana shook her head as she turned to glance at the people starting to pack some others looking over the injuired._

_"Tell Tyler hes on the floor with me, Till the choppers pick up."_

_"Yes' Ma'am." Santana headed over to the makeshift military sink as she started washing her hands, once she was finished she quickly pulled out a few pairs of glvoes on the side and grabed a gown as she headed over to the side of the tent where they kept there injuired._

* * *

**Present**

Santana stared down into the shot glass filled an amber colored liquid. Taking a deep breath she lifted the shotglass and quickly downed it. She winced when the warm liquid burned her throat, warming her up. Closing her eyes for abit as she sat there on the stool.

The soft country music filled her ears once more, she couldn't really hear it when she had Zoned out ealier. The sounds of the other people chatting, glass Clanking around and the groups at the pool tabled filled her ears along with the music.

Licking her lips she looked up towards Marcus the Bartender. Raising her glass towards him as she did. Giving her a nod he looked back to the costumer he was talking to and chuckled at somthing he said before handing over a beer before heading over towards Santana.

"When i said drinks on the house i didn't mean you could drink us dry." He winked at her and lifted a bottle of whiskey filling up the shotglass once more.

Santana chuckled as she shook her head, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet.

"I'm only kidding!" Marcus reached over and pat her hand. "Old man Tim would ring my neck if he found out i had you pay the first night you're back here. Besides you we're an awesome tipper while i was working under him." He winked again as he filled another shotglass.

"This place has changed quite abit." Santana glanced around before looking back at Marcus.

"Yeah, we had to remodel after the small fire in the back." He continued after santana's questioning gaze. "Bar fight." He shrugged. "No one was hurt. But then they found some problems with some pipes. Tim decided to just remodel most the things, then he signed over the bar to me." Marcus smirked. "Although he's still a silent partner but he decided he wanted to take his old lady for a trip."

"Finally." Santana smiled lifting up on of the shotglasses. "Good for them. Congrats."

"Thanks." Marcus lifted the other shot he had filled and clinked it togeter with Santana as they both downed it. After a few seconds letting the Warm liquid settle. "So, wanna tell me what happened to ya?"

Santana raised a brow before following his gaze towards the forearm crutches she had on the side of her.

"Well," she looked up towards him. "Would you believe me if i told you it happened on the way back here?" She smirked. "I hit my knee and fell twisting it when i was walking off the plane. I perfer these crutches then the shoulder ones." She shrugged.

Marcus eyed her for abit then snorted as he laughed shaking his head. "You're still a bright one aren't ya." He laughed abit more as he poored them another shot, Santana laughed as he did shaking her head she quickly downed the shot with him.

"Well i gotta head home, Alot to pack." Santana smiled as she slowly got up pulling out her wallet onc e more she pulled out a few bills. "I won't take no for an answer, I can atleast cover half." She quickly set them on the counter with a grin when she grabed her forarm cruch and stepped back.

Marcus chuckled and shook his head as he picked up the money before walking around the bar to walk out he headed over to Santana. She watched him with a smile.

"I'll miss you all over again." He winked at her and pulled her into a small hug. She winced though he didn't see it as she hugged him back. "Come back when you're in town."

"Of course. Thanks for the drinks." Santana smiled at him as she straightened herself up a bit before walking towards the door. "Make sure you pass my Hello to Tim and his oldlady."

She left when she got a nod from Bartender.

* * *

Quinn headed into the kitchen dressed some jeans and a red top. Puck sat on the table Reading over some papers on the side of his Cereal bowl as he ate. Quinn slightly glared as he put his spoon down and moved to turn the page she quickly lifted his hand and hit the back of his head.

"OW!" Puck exclaimed his hand quickly reaching up rubbing his back of his head he had a full head of very short hair although he kept a small Faux mohawk.

"Rachel fell in the toilet again, What the hell Puck?" Quinn slapped the back of his head although he quickly ducked.

"Stop." He frowned slightly as he pushed his chair back a little. "It wont happen again, I totally forgot."

"Thats what you said the first two times." Quinn shook her head, walking to the icebox pulling out some stuff.

"I' will promise." Puck picked up his bowl and headed to the sink. "Beth doesn't need a ride home. Her friend Becky is going to drop her off after school." Puck told her as he grabed his papers after washing his dish. "And i'm off tonight so i'm going to bed. Make sure Charles checks my post ops for me?"

Quinn sighs hearing about Beth and nods a bit as Puck leaves the Kitchen, She starts peeling the apples before cutting them into wedges and cutting of the Seed parts on them before putting them on a plate. She grabbed out some Peanut butter and put some onto the plate in the middle of the apple wedges surrounding it, she set it on the table with a glass of Soy milk.

"Mmm, thank you." Rachel spoke up from the door drying her hair with a towel wrapped in her robe.

"You better." Quinn mimiced with a smirk.

"Pffft..." Rachel walked over to Quinn holding the towel around her shoulders she quickly wrapped her arms around Quinn in a somewhat awkward hold with the baby bump between them. Pecking her on the lips and quickly sitting down at the table.

"I've got two minor surgerys. But i'll be home after them, Puck said Beths getting droped off by a friend so you don't have to pick her up." Quinn sat down at the table next to Rachel who was using a spoon to scoop up some peanut butter onto her apple.

"Mmmmm.. Kay." Rachel smiled. "Did you tell him i wanna kill him?"

"Suprise him." Quinn shruged as she leaned in and kissed Rachels forhead and rubbed her stomach. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, baby." Rachel smiled up at Quinn and ate another peice of apple.

* * *

Santana sat on the new couch in her living room with a wince she dropped the forearm crutch to the ground. before moving her hands to rub her injuired leg abit.

"Urghh.." She grunted in pain as she slowly pulled up her leg onto the couch before laying back resting her head against the arm rest.

Biting down on her lip as she stared up at the ceiling her hands folded over her stomach as her mind drifted off.

* * *

_**A/N: **_** I'm gonna let you guys know again i dont have any Medical or Military Knowlege. Google is my source. (or Greys Anatomy for medical) I'm a really bad Bad Googler so i'm sorry. I don't have anyone BETA'ing and im really a bad Speller and stuff but i'm trying.**

**I hope it wasn't too boring, and this chapter wasn't disappointing. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Hope to get out a update soon! **

**Let me know what you guys think! any questions or anything don't be afraid to PM or somthing!**

**Thoughts?**

**Suggestions? **

**Ideas?**


End file.
